La confianza da asco
by shivadawn
Summary: LEMON ONESHOT Después de salvar los mundos un par de veces, Riku y Sora se merecen también poder comportarse como los adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas que son. Porno sin trama, Riku x Sora.


**La confianza da asco**

Dicen que la confianza da asco, y Riku pensó algo parecido cuando Sora entró en su habitación, como siempre, sin molestarse en llamar.

Cuando Sora apareció en la puerta de la casa de la familia de Riku dispuesto a llevarse a su amigo a la playa, con su camiseta de tirantes y su pantalón de bañador, la madre de Riku se limitó a dejarle pasar con una sonrisa. Sora se sabía el camino de memoria. Por eso cuando Riku oyó abrirse la puerta de su cuarto por sorpresa y la voz de Sora chillando su nombre alegremente, sólo le dio tiempo a dar un bote de medio metro e intentar, algo vanamente, esconder lo que había estado mirando debajo de su almohada. Y poner cara de póquer, que era su especialidad.

Sora no podía creer que su amigo todavía estuviera en pijama a esas horas. O lo que Riku llamaba pijama, que no era más que un pantalón blanco de algodón que le iba grande y ninguna camiseta. Pero Sora había visto los rápidos movimientos de Riku. Entrecerró los ojos con una mirada maliciosa, sonrió con todos los dientes, y Riku se estremeció. En un momento los dos chicos estaban encima de la cama, forcejeando por conseguir el preciado objeto ("¡Dámelo!", "¡No!", "¡Déjame ver!", "¡Ni de coña!"). La refriega terminó cuando Riku se quedó quieto boca arriba en la cama, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo, habiéndose rendido después de que Sora hubiese usado el sucio truco de tirarle de la boca con el dedo. Por si acaso le daba por intentar algo más, Sora se quedó tirado encima de él, un poco de lado, inmovilizándole las piernas con las propias y apoyando los brazos y la despeinada cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

Todavía intentando recuperar el aliento, por fin Sora pudo mirar lo que Riku se tomaba tantas molestias en esconder. Una revista porno. Con fotos a todo color de chicas desnudas, con grandes pechos y haciendo… cosas. Sora notaba como le ardía la cara, y Riku dejó escapar una risita de superioridad al ver a su amigo todo colorado; aunque el efecto se estropeaba por el hecho de que Riku también tenía las mejillas algo encendidas. Dispuesto a no dejarse ganar, Sora esbozó una sonrisa burlona, miró a Riku a la cara, y lentamente, bajó la mirada hasta su entrepierna, donde se podía ver claramente un bulto sospechoso a través del fino pantalón. Devolviendo la mirada a la cara de Riku, Sora amplió su sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

- Riku… ¿qué hacías con esta revista?

Las miradas asesinas de Riku todavía daban mucho miedo, incluso a través del espeso flequillo. Lo que Sora no sabía era que la erección de Riku nada tenía que ver con la revista. Y Riku ya estaba en su límite. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Riku empujó a Sora hacia un lado, cambiando sus posiciones, dejando a Sora boca arriba con cara de sorpresa y a Riku sentado encima de sus muslos con cara decidida. En realidad Sora sólo podía inmovilizar a Riku si éste se dejaba. La revista cayó al suelo por el borde de la cama, quedando abierta en una de las últimas páginas, mostrando la única foto de un hombre de toda la publicación, con los ojos vendados y siendo cariñosamente atendido por un par de chicas.

- Si no eres capaz de imaginártelo, te lo puedo enseñar.

Levantándole un poco la camiseta, Riku empezó a pasar un único dedo por el abdomen de Sora, bajando lentamente por el centro, pasando por el ombligo hasta llegar al elástico del bañador. Ahí paró el descenso, pero empezó a mover el dedo siguiendo la goma, rascando un poco con la uña la piel que había justo debajo del elástico. Sora no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió entero y el gemido ahogado que escapó de su boca abierta. Riku interpretó esa reacción como un permiso para continuar. Suavemente, metió la mano por dentro del bañador, encontrándose con la polla de Sora que empezaba a desperezarse. Envolviéndola con la palma de su mano, Riku pasó el pulgar por la cabeza, notando las primeras gotas de humedad.

En ese momento, Sora hizo una inspiración muy repentina, como si se hubiese asustado, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y se agarró a las costillas de Riku, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Riku se quedó completamente quieto, pensando que quizás se había pasado de la raya. Pero se volvió a relajar cuando notó que la mano de Sora acariciaba su erección por encima del pantalón. Se miraron un momento a la cara, ambos con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, y Sora le ofreció a Riku una sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

- Te crees que lo sabes todo, Riku, so listillo. Pero esto yo también sé cómo funciona.

Sora se lamió la palma de la mano de abajo a arriba, lentamente, regodeándose en el movimiento y en la mirada fija de Riku, que respiraba por la boca abierta. Luego metió sin miramientos la mano humedecida dentro del pantalón y los calzoncillos de Riku, agarrando firmemente su miembro completamente endurecido, provocando así que un sonido grave de placer se escapara de lo profundo de la garganta de Riku.

La ropa molestaba y la posición no era la más adecuada para ninguno de los dos, pero la simple novedad de la situación y los torpes movimientos eran más que suficientes para hacerles perder el control. Riku aceleró el ritmo del vaivén de su mano al notar que Sora empezaba a tensarse, y éste volvió a hundir la cara en el hombro de Riku. En el momento de correrse, Sora clavó los dientes en la clavícula de Riku, intentando ahogar el grito que amenazaba con escapar. El repentino dolor en medio del placer fue suficiente para hacer que Riku se fuese justo después de él, dejando caer su cara contra la almohada y su cuerpo sobre el de Sora.

Tras unos minutos de intentar recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, ambos chicos se incorporaron y separaron un poco, notando que el desastre dentro de sus pantalones empezaba a enfriarse y ponerse pegajoso, algo nada agradable. Riku miraba a Sora mientras pensaba a la velocidad de la luz todas las cosas que le podía decir, intentando descubrir la correcta. Sora miraba fijamente su mano cubierta con el esperma de Riku, como si fuese algo curioso que hubiese encontrado por sorpresa. Quizás porque no se había dado cuenta de que Riku lo miraba, o quizás precisamente por eso, se llevó lentamente la mano a la boca y, sacando sólo la punta de la lengua, se lamió brevemente uno de los dedos. El tren de pensamientos de la mente de Riku descarriló estrepitosamente.

Unos súbitos golpes en la puerta les hicieron saltar sobre la cama y esconder rápidamente las manos culpables tras la espalda, pero por suerte, la puerta no se abrió. Riku agradeció a todos los dioses que su madre fuese tan respetuosa con su intimidad, porque por mucho que escondiesen las manos, el estado de la cama, sus ropas y sus caras delataban culpabilidad por todos lados. La madre de Riku habló tranquila desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Riku, Sora, lleváis mucho rato ahí. ¿Pensáis salir hoy a la playa o no?

Sora se quedó mirando a Riku, e, inconscientemente, se humedeció un poco los labios con la lengua. Riku pensaba que iba a perder la cordura en cualquier momento, y le costó horrores que no le temblara la voz al contestar a su madre, mirando a Sora fijamente.

- No, mamá, hoy nos quedaremos en casa.

- Está bien cariño, cualquier cosa que queráis venid a pedírmela¿de acuerdo?

Al oír que los pasos de la madre de Riku se alejaban, ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados y se rieron nerviosos. Sora se dejó caer un poco de lado, y apoyó suavemente su hombro contra el de Riku. Su piel todavía estaba ardiendo.

- Ya ni me acordaba de que tu madre estaba en casa.

La voz de Sora sonó ronca, algo más grave de lo normal, vibrando en el interior del cuerpo de Riku a través del pequeño punto de contacto entre sus hombros. Riku analizó la situación, miró las manos manchadas, los pantalones que empezaban también a mostrar mancha, la cara relajada de Sora, y tomó una decisión.

- Mi baño tiene pestillo en la puerta.

* * *

Dentro del baño, sin embargo, incluso con el pestillo echado, las cosas no iban como ninguno de los dos había pensado. Estaban acostumbrados a bañarse juntos; de hecho, el enorme baño de Riku era uno de los sitios preferidos de Sora, pero después de lo ocurrido… Por lo visto, el efecto relajante del baño también había contribuido a bajarles de golpe las hormonas, y la tensión era más visible que el vapor del agua.

Por un lado, Sora se había sumergido hasta casi la nariz, y se dedicaba a hacer burbujas en el agua. Por el otro, Riku estaba con la espalda apoyada en el extremo contrario de la bañera, sacando ambos brazos por el borde. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro. Pero Sora nunca había soportado demasiado rato el silencio, así que sacó la boca por encima del agua e intentó mirar a Riku de reojo.

- Al final no me has contestado la pregunta… ¿qué hacías con esa revista?

Riku levantó las cejas sorprendido. Había estado dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, pensando si quizás había estropeado su amistad con Sora. Pero Sora había estado muy participativo (el pensar eso Riku notaba como le subía la sangre a las mejillas) y seguía en su casa, a su lado, y en el baño. Riku frenó una carcajada al ver la facilidad que tenía Sora para simplificar las cosas que se suponía debían ser complicadas. Miró a Sora con una suave sonrisa, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él. Sora comprendió enseguida lo que quería, así que flotó hasta Riku y se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho y dejando la cabeza a una altura accesible. Riku cogió el bote de champú y empezó a lavarle el pelo a Sora, como había hecho decenas de veces desde que se conocían.

- Quería comprobar una cosa. Pero entonces has llegado tú y me has ahorrado el trabajo.

Una de las manos de Sora, que estaba apoyada sobre el muslo de Riku, empezó a mover el pulgar, acariciando la piel. Sora echó atrás la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de Riku, con la cara seria y más sonrojada de lo que debería.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Riku estaba seguro de que Sora ya lo sabía, pero por lo visto quería oírlo en voz alta. En parte era comprensible, casi todos los problemas que habían tenido entre ellos habían sido culpa de no hablar claramente las cosas, además de otras influencias externas. Pero comprender eso no hacía más fácil la confesión. Haciendo acopio de valor, Riku bajó los brazos de la cabeza de Sora, rodeándolo por la cintura y acercándolo más a sí mismo, apretando la parte baja de la espalda de Sora contra su incipiente erección. Acercó su boca al oído de Sora y le habló casi en un susurro.

- Confirmado. Sólo tú provocas esto.

Riku notó el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Sora, a la vez que sintió como los dedos de la mano apoyada en su muslo apretaban con fuerza un momento. Sora entonces se apartó de Riku, sumergió la cabeza para quitarse los restos de espuma y sacudió el exceso de agua de su pelo al resurgir. Volvió a acercarse a Riku, esta vez de cara, pasando una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas para sentarse en su regazo. Apoyó las manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Riku, en el borde de la bañera, y fue bajando lentamente hasta que sus caras se tocaron frente contra frente. Durante el descenso, la media-erección de Sora se encontró con la de Riku, resbalando fácilmente la una contra la otra dentro del agua, haciendo que Riku tuviese que cerrar los ojos e inspirase muy profundamente, y que Sora hiciese un ruido muy curioso con la garganta, como una especie de ronroneo.

Por un instante todo quedó quieto. Riku abrió los ojos, pero Sora estaba tan cerca que apenas si podía ver unos borrones azules donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos. Sora respiraba por la boca entreabierta, a escasos milímetros de los labios de Riku. Parecía que Sora quería decir algo, y Riku creyó que iba a darle una respuesta, pero Sora se limitó a ladear un poco la cabeza y acortar distancias. Riku notó los labios de Sora algo indecisos, como tanteando el terreno. Cuando Sora probó a tocar con la punta de su lengua los labios de Riku, éste abrió la boca y esperó. Sólo cuando notó que la lengua de Sora entraba en contacto con la suya, Riku empezó a devolver el beso. Quizás no era la respuesta verbal que esperaba, pero Riku pensó que esto era todavía mejor.

Compensaban la falta de experiencia y habilidad con ganas y puro subidón hormonal, y aunque chocaron un par de veces con los dientes, ninguno de los dos detuvo el beso ni por un momento. Acompañaban el toma y daca de sus lenguas con un ligero vaivén de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus penes se frotasen y endureciesen por momentos. Las manos de Sora acabaron completamente escondidas entre el pelo de Riku, enredando sus dedos y dibujando círculos en su nuca. Las manos de Riku, por su lado, se paseaban por la espalda de Sora, rascando un poco, notando cada vértebra de su columna y bajando poco a poco. Al llegar a su culo, debajo del agua, tanteó muy suavemente con la yema de los dedos hasta encontrar la abertura que buscaba. Con un dedo, acarició la piel arrugada un rato, en círculos, sin llegar a entrar. Bajo tales atenciones, el cuerpo de Sora empezó a moverse de forma más errática, e interrumpió el beso para esconder la cara en el cuello de Riku, donde soltó un gemido ahogado. Riku dejó de mover el dedo y atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja de Sora con su boca para llamar su atención. Con los ojos desenfocados y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, Sora miró a Riku. Riku imaginó que su cara debía ofrecer la misma visión.

- ¿Vamos… fuera?… de la bañera… del agua…

No estaba siendo muy coherente con sus palabras, pero al parecer Sora le entendió perfectamente, porque asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras se mordía un poco el labio. Se levantaron los dos a la vez, sin soltarse, y salieron de la bañera entre beso y beso. Un resbalón de Riku un poco más y los llevó al suelo aparatosamente, pero por suerte Sora consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Una vez fuera, de pie en medio de la zona de baldosas y todavía agarrados, algo muy al fondo de la mente de Riku le dio una patada metafórica para que tuviese un momentáneo pensamiento racional. A duras penas consiguió separarse de Sora, pero se las arregló para romper el contacto y jadearle un breve "un momento", después de darle un fugaz beso en la nariz. Fue a la entrada del baño, donde aún estaba tirada por el suelo su ropa sucia, y recogió tres mullidas toallas y un bote de aceite corporal todavía por estrenar, regalo de una compañera de clase supuestamente enamorada. Después de estirar una de las toallas en el suelo para que pudieran ponerse encima sin rascarse con las baldosas y tirar desordenadamente el resto de objetos al lado, Riku agarró a Sora por detrás de la cabeza y siguió besándole con fuerza como si llevase una semana sin verlo. A Sora se le escapó una risita que acabó transformada en un gemido.

Poco a poco fueron bajando hasta el suelo, estirándose Sora boca arriba sobre la toalla con Riku encima de él. Sin dejar de besar a Sora, Riku tanteó el suelo a ciegas con la mano buscando el bote de aceite. Cuando lo agarró, paró un momento para recuperar el aliento y mirar muy seriamente a Sora. Ambos respiraban de forma superficial y tenían dolorida la mandíbula. Riku trató de contenerse por el bien de Sora.

- ¿Estás… seguro de esto¿Has pensado…?

Pero Sora le interrumpió dándole con las palmas de las manos a los dos lados de la cara, acariciando luego hasta detrás de las orejas.

- Ya sabes… que pensar es tu fuerte, no el mío. Yo me… limito a confiar en mis amigos.

Con eso, Sora le lamió los labios a Riku, dejando que éste atrapase su lengua con los dientes e iniciase otro fogoso beso. Mientras le besaba, Riku usó suavemente una de sus rodillas para separar un poco las piernas de Sora, poniéndose él en medio. Después descendió un poco para poder flexionarle las piernas a Sora con las manos, dejando una hilera de besos sobre su esternón. Sentado en la toalla, con Sora abierto de piernas delante de él, Riku respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse, y besó una de las rodillas levantadas de Sora para intentar que se relajase él también.

Tras echar un copioso chorro de aceite sobre su mano izquierda, Riku empezó a masajear la entrada de Sora hasta empezar a meter la punta de su dedo índice. La cara de Sora denotaba su incomodidad, agarrando fuerte la toalla entre sus puños cerrados. Riku vio también como la erección de Sora empezaba a ablandarse, así que paró sus movimientos y le dijo a Sora que si le dolía demasiado podían parar. Sora negó con la cabeza.

- No duele. Sólo es algo… extraño.

Riku asintió, pero aún así le repitió a Sora que le avisase si en cualquier momento le dolía. Ya iban demasiado deprisa, no quería estropearlo. Riku empezó a mover de nuevo su dedo índice, haciendo ligeros movimientos circulares a medida que entraba poco a poco más adentro. Para distraer la atención de Sora, con la mano derecha empezó a masturbarle suavemente, intentando reanimar su erección otra vez. Cuando Riku notó que su dedo se movía con más facilidad y la cara de Sora estaba más relajada, hizo retroceder su mano, sin llegar a sacar el dedo, y empezó a meter un segundo dedo. Sora inspiró de repente a través de los dientes y levantó un poco las caderas, cerrando fuerte los ojos, pero aún así le dijo a Riku que continuase. Riku seguía moviendo la mano lo más lentamente posible, hacia dentro y hacia fuera muy suave, girando los dedos para relajar el músculo, acariciando la piel del interior. En cierto momento, con los dedos metidos casi hasta los nudillos y la palma de la mano hacia arriba, acarició un punto tras el abdomen de Sora que le hizo abrir los ojos de repente y soltar un gemido sorprendido. Riku probó a tocar otra vez en el mismo sitio, y Sora, al que nunca había oído soltar una palabrota, ahogó un "joder" mordiéndose los nudillos de la mano mientras intentaba acercar más sus caderas a la mano de Riku.

Viendo que la polla de Sora volvía a estar en pie y goteando, Riku decidió apretar un poco en la base intentando evitar que se corriese antes de tiempo, y probó a empezar a meter un tercer dedo. Sora seguía tapándose la boca con la mano, y una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos cerrados, pero sin darle tiempo a Riku a preguntar enseguida contestó con un entrecortado "no pasa nada, sigue". A Riku le estaba costando horrores mantener la compostura mientras seguía relajando la abertura de Sora, girando los dedos suavemente y haciendo un poco de tijera. Tenía los tres dedos metidos hasta los nudillos, y si seguía viendo a Sora mucho rato así, sería él el que se corriese antes de tiempo. Parando los movimientos de su mano izquierda, llamó la atención de Sora con su mano derecha rascándole un poco debajo del ombligo.

- ¿Puedo?

Sora abrió los ojos, con un sonrojo que le cubría casi toda la cara y le bajaba por el cuello hasta los hombros, y asintió mientras miraba fijamente a Riku. Riku sacó suavemente los dedos de la abertura de Sora, cogió las toallas que había tirado antes al lado, las enrolló en forma de tubo, y las puso debajo de la zona lumbar de Sora, elevándole las caderas. Con cuidado, se lubricó su propio miembro con el aceite, se alineó delante de la abertura de Sora, y agarró una de sus piernas poniéndola encima de su hombro mientras se inclinaba encima de Sora. Sora estiró los brazos hacia Riku, exigiendo más contacto físico, y pasó las manos por detrás de su cuello. A medida que Riku bajaba y acercaba su cuerpo al de Sora, su pene apretaba contra la entrada de Sora y empezaba a introducirse. Inconscientemente, Sora clavó las uñas en la espalda de Riku, dejando unos buenos arañazos sobre los omóplatos, pero Riku no lo mencionó, ya que el dolor le servía para mantener el control y no perder la cabeza.

Aunque a una velocidad angustiosamente lenta, Riku consiguió penetrar del todo a Sora. Durante un rato estuvieron completamente quietos, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad, intentando ambos acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación. Sora aflojó un poco la llave de lucha en la que había aprisionado el cuello de Riku, y éste empezó a plantar breves besos por todo su rostro. Al llegar a su boca, Sora lo esperaba con la boca entreabierta, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Riku aprovechó para intentar mover un poco sus caderas. Ambos soltaron un profundo gemido que no llegó a salir de sus bocas, enlazadas todavía en el beso.

Costó un poco encontrar el ritmo adecuado, pero al final lo consiguieron. Riku se movía mientras se apoyaba con una mano sobre la toalla y con la otra acariciaba el pelo de Sora, apartándoselo de la frente, mientras no dejaba de besarle. Sora por su parte movía también las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de Riku, intentando responder a cada una de las embestidas mientras paseaba sus manos por el pecho de Riku. Al cabo de un rato, Sora notó que no aguantaría mucho más, por lo que bajó las manos hasta su propia entrepierna sin dejar de soltar ruiditos en la boca de Riku. No hicieron falta más que un par de roces para provocarle el orgasmo, rompiendo el ritmo del vaivén y manchándose todo el abdomen con su propio esperma. Riku no había parado de moverse, pero la presión del trasero de Sora contrayéndose por el orgasmo alrededor de su miembro fue más que suficiente para hacerle superar el límite a él también un momento después. Sora consiguió abrir los ojos en su éxtasis post-orgásmico, justo a tiempo de ver la cara de Riku mientras se corría; nunca le había visto con las defensas tan bajas, tan abierto al mundo y vulnerable.

Tras el esfuerzo, los agotados y temblorosos músculos de Riku apenas podían aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. Sacó su pene del interior de Sora (éste apenas pudo disimular una mueca de dolor), soltó su pierna, quitó las toallas de debajo de su espalda, y se dejó caer encima de Sora, algo de lado para no aplastarlo. Sora levantó una mano y apartó el flequillo de la cara de Riku. Empezaron a besarse una vez más, ahora más lánguidamente, con claro agotamiento, pero no podían evitar sonreír satisfechos. Aún así, al cabo de un rato Sora frunció un poco la frente y miró preocupado a Riku.

- Oye, no es por fastidiar el momento¿pero no deberíamos salir? El calor empieza a afectarme…

Riku se dio cuenta entonces de que, efectivamente, llevaban mucho rato encerrados en un baño lleno de vapor en pleno verano, haciendo además… "ejercicio físico". Asintió con la cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

- Tienes razón, yo también empiezo a marearme.

Riku se incorporó, y notó una punzada en la espalda; no sólo tenía los músculos agarrotados, los arañazos de Sora empezaban ahora a escocer bastante. Al comentar bajito que le dolía todo el cuerpo, Sora soltó una carcajada mientras se incorporaba también a su lado.

- ¿A ti te duele¿Te crees que a mí no me duele en… otros sitios?

A pesar de la queja, Sora no tenía mucha cara de enfado; más bien parecía divertido. Riku se lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Sora se levantó de la toalla y le dio la espalda, ofreciéndole a Riku una buena perspectiva de su trasero desnudo.

- Ni de coña.

Sora empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, donde tenían la ropa. Pero al dar un paso, empezó a bajarle por el interior del muslo un reguero de líquido, mezcla de aceite y del esperma de Riku. Se detuvo en seco y miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y resignación entre sus piernas.

- Riku… ¿puedes darme una de las toallas para limpiar…me?

Pero Riku ya se había ido corriendo para intentar detener su repentina hemorragia nasal.


End file.
